


Goodnight Sophie

by MusicalShadow



Series: Goodnight Sophie [1]
Category: GS - Fandom, Goodnight Sophie
Genre: Action, Blood, Comedy, Comic, Death, Demihumans, Drama, F/M, Insomnia, Murder, Mystery, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Psychopath, Romance, Serial Killer, Shipping, Violence, etc. - Freeform, neko, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalShadow/pseuds/MusicalShadow
Summary: "Are you ready for this, Sophie? You better not wuss out on me." The man spoke sternly, looking back over his shoulder at the girl standing behind him.Sophie nodded, determination in her rose-colored eyes. "Me, wuss out on you? Come on, I'm not that weak."A half-smirk slipped onto the man's, Adrian's face."Prove it to me then."-Sophie can be described in many words. You could call her psychotic, a serial killer, an insomniac. Not to mention a demi-human. Born with cat ears and a tail, Sophie uses her claws as her offense to satisfy her twisted cravings of blood. The sight, the scent, the smell; it drives her insane. After living the life of a murderer for this long without anyone to care for, what'll happen when she finally lets someone into her life? Maybe, just maybe, she'll finally be able to rest.





	Goodnight Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight Sophie is now in the process of becoming a novel! All chapters will be posted here during the process, and I'll eventually put the whole thing together as a book when it's done. All characters and plot ideas are original. If anyone starts to think otherwise, leave a comment explaining your thoughts. Or if you have any suggestions, I would really appreciate it. This is my first original novel, so wish me luck! Thanks!

“Help! She’s a monster!” Someone shrieked as a small crowd of people ran from what looked to be a stream of blood, carried by the rain through an alleyway. Sirens could be heard in the distance, ever so slowly becoming louder. At the end of the alleyway, it was dark, only a faint light from the moon barely making out a short girl, who had the ears and tail of a cat, with her retractable claws trailing ever so lightly along a taller man’s neck. Said man was pinned to the wall, begging for his life. “P-Please! Spare me! I-I promise I’ll serve you! I’ll do anything you ask!” he cried, almost like a child throwing a tantrum over a toy that their parents refused to buy. Sophie could only smirk, watching as a thin line of blood made its way down the man’s neck and stained her sharp claw. “Ahh,” she sighed happily. “Don’t you just love this color? Blood… It’s like... a rose in bloom. It’s silky, almost. Beautiful, yet... yet it harbors the scent of bitter iron… it’s just so perfect.” 

The man had it. This girl was insane. But before he could say anything, his eyes widened as he felt a searing pain rip through his windpipe. He coughed and gagged and gasped so desperately for air, barely clinging onto life. “It’s such a shame… for such a beautiful thing to come at such a high cost. Oh well. Sleep well, mister… may you rest in peace.” The girl, Sophie whispered as the man dropped to the ground, dead. She glanced around at the two victims who’d been killed by her hand, then examined the blood on her claws in satisfaction. As the police sirens grew closer, she decided it was time for her to leave. Then, the sound of a pistol being loaded caught her attention. She turned around, only to meet cold eyes. “A female officer? How unusual.” She commented, not moving another inch. Said officer stood firm, aiming her gun directly at Sophie’s head. “After all these years, after all the people you’ve killed… I’ve finally caught you.” she stated, slowly inching closer to the demi-human for better accuracy. She didn’t plan on letting the killer live much longer. 

“You’ve caught me, huh? Tell me. If all this time has passed, and no one’s been able to catch me before, what makes you think you can be the one to change that?” Sophie asked, crossing her arms with a smug look of confidence. The officer, Jenna had to admit; this confidence was rather intimidating. This girl had to have something up her sleeve. She took a moment to study Sophie’s appearance. A short girl, long pink hair with ruby red eyes, not to mention the ears and tail of a cat. Now she had to think. How could being part cat possibly make a human stronger? Enhanced vision, maybe? Or perhaps the enhanced hearing? It could be the sense of smell, or the sharp claws that were in fact the girl’s weapon. Sophie smirked. “You’re afraid, aren’t you?” she asked, and Jenna’s glare only narrowed. “Don’t you dare try and make small talk with me now. Don’t forget, you’re a murderer. You have no right whatsoever to have any say in what I’m about to do.” she said, and Sophie gave her an innocent smile, slowly raising her hands in surrender. “You know, I’d say I’m pretty satisfied with life. It’s been an interesting twenty-one years. However,” her smile turned into a sadistic smirk. 

“If I go down, you’re going down with me.” 

Jenna wasn’t going to waste any more time. She put her finger over the trigger and pulled. Just as she did this, there was a flash of black, and then…

Sophie was no longer in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Thanks for reading! Also, sorry the chapter was kinda short, I'll try to make them longer!  
> -  
> If you're enjoying this so far, don't forget to leave kudos and subscribe!


End file.
